Soul of the Doctor
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: A Whovian named Artimes suddenly appears in a crashing Tardis. She has no idea how she got there or why. She knew that the Doctor was real and he needed her because Clara was having trouble accepting his new self. She travels with him and soon discovers that the 2,000 yr old Timelord has met her before and this was only the beginning of her adventures. *First in the Doctor series*
1. Prologue: Twilight of Life

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome to my brand new fic, Soul of the Doctor! I apologize for those waiting on my other stories, but this idea has been bouncing around my head for quite some time. Let me explain where this idea came from. It was a general idea that I have had since the beginning, but didn't really get any traction until a reviewer pointed something out to me. My OC's nickname is Artz which by a strange twist of irony actually means 'Doctor' in German. Also this story will incorporate a second idea I had a long time ago, but to tell you what that idea is would spoil the whole series. Anyways, enough of me blabbing your ears off.

Looking Forward: We learn about the series of events leading up to Artimes's arrival in the Whoniverse. All in all, a pretty normal day until everything goes south.

On with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything I make references to. This disclaimer will only appear here.

* * *

Prologue: Twilight of Life

* * *

"You know how fan fiction writers like to do stories with fans falling into their favorite show…how a Whovian would just appear in the world of Doctor Who for no apparent reason? Well, I suppose my story isn't all that different from theirs except that mine is different. I wouldn't know how came to be in the Tardis for a very long time or how I was different from everyone else, because seriously, how could you possibly guess something like that. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Fan fiction writers always have their original characters droning on and on about how they miss their families, their friends, and how no one back in their world really knew what had happened to them and no one would know what became of them. This is one of the key differences of my story, because my family and friends did know what happened to me. They just didn't know what happened _afterwards_ is all.

I'm going to tell you about the final hours I spent in my reality, so that you can see that there is really no way for me to go home, that I can never go back. My whole reality is lost to me, but I'm surprisingly okay with that. In the end, the people I cared for back in my universe had the closure they needed to move on with their lives and it has given me a chance to begin again, to forge a whole new life for myself…free from the shackles of my past.

It was November the eighth in the year two thousand and sixteen. It started out like any other day would. I woke up, rather begrudgingly, and literally dragged myself out of bed. I took a shower, trying desperately to wake up, got dried off and dressed. I piddled about, giving my brain some time to come online…I am night owl if you haven't figured it out by now. I thought sunlight was evil and sometimes actually hissed at the sun. I went through the motions of making breakfast and managed to eat it without dribbling it all over my shirt. Pretty normal, right?

It was raining outside so that put off my plans for a walk until later, so I curled up in the recliner and watched the most recent episodes of Doctor Who again. By the time I had finished which was about two in the afternoon, the rain had let up. I sighed heavily as I pulled on my jacket and slipped into my boots. When I opened the front door, I noticed that the sky was still very overcast and it was windy as hell, but I loved days like today. For me, a storm was the perfect lullaby. I actually slept through an F1 tornado and had the best night of sleep of my life. I started my trek towards the only store in town, a quick mart. A small store for an equally small town.

Nothing exciting really happened here…apart from the occasional house fire, a few drug busts, some downed power lines, and people using the 'main road' like it was the Daytona 500. All in all, a pretty boring place to live and it had like a half a dozen churches, an elementary school, and a park. There was a river about a mile away and the closest _actual_ town was like ten miles away. Yeah, welcome to Hick town, USA. Please note the sarcasm.

I finally arrived at the store and chatted with the owner, Sam, who was constantly trying to get me to buy out the store. I became distracted by a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was skipping around her mother with a smile on her face, without a care in the world. It made me smile and wish that I could be free like that once more. I waved Sam off and was about to start down one of the aisles when a man dressed in dark clothing and ski mask walked in.

The mother grabbed her child and held her close when the masked man started waving his gun around in a threatening manner. He ordered Sam to empty the till and the safe or he was going to shoot us. In that moment, I was terrified, any sane person would be, yet I was just crazy enough to start analyzing the situation. Sam had cover in the form of the counter, I could duck down the aisle, but the mother and her child were out in the open and had nothing to hide behind. Moreover, I recognized the kind of gun the masked man had, it was a revolver. It looked like an antique and appeared to hold no more than six bullets. It didn't look like it had been properly cared for and there was a high probability of it misfiring or jamming.

Ah geez, what the hell was I thinking? Now was not the time to go into Sherlock mode. If I tried anything then I would end up dead. I didn't want to die, but at the same time, I didn't want to stand by and do nothing. Sure, my life could be considered ordinary, boring, and even downright dull, but it was still my life and I should fight for it, but could I really take myself away from the people who cared about me and would miss me? The age old question: To be selfish or to be selfless? I felt weighed down by my ties to my family and friends, preventing me from doing what I thought was right, but that was what it meant to be human, right? To have those connections, to want to live, but at the same time, I wanted so much more and I never could. It was extremely frustrating.

The little girl started crying and was becoming progressively louder. Her mother tried to shush her, holding her closer to muffle her cries, but the child just continued to cry. I glanced over at them and realized that the little girl couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old and her life was being threatened by some masked idiot with a gun. What kind of man would do that to a child, to scare an innocent little girl to the point of terror and hysteria?

The robber became more and more irate as the child rose in volume. He yelled at the mother, ordering her to shut the kid up or he would. Without my knowledge, my feet had started inching towards the mother and her distraught child. The masked man let out a growl of exasperation and brandished his gun towards the pair, aiming at the little girl. My eyes widened as his finger twitched above the trigger. Without thinking and without hesitation, I placed myself between him and the little girl, shielding both her and her mother from harm.

Shot after shot rang out and several parts of my body erupted with searing flashes of heat and pain. I'm not entirely certain of when I hit the floor or when the robber ran out of the store, all I felt was pain. The mother and the little girl were kneeling next to me, and the older woman was crying and apologizing over and over again. I simply smiled at her which just seemed to make her cry harder. The little girl thanked me for saving them and then told me that her name was Clara. I smiled at that and said 'Hello, I'm the Doctor'. Her mother let out a weak chuckle as a small smile appeared on her face, her tears never stopping.

My breathing accelerated as everything began to dull. My body was in so much pain and I was just so tired. I fought to stay awake, little Clara begging me to stay with her so that we could see the stars together. My mind kept repeating the promise the Doctor made when he chose his name; never cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in. It was so hard to stay focused, to keep going. Everything was fading, even the pain seemed to be dulling. I could have sworn that the little girl said 'Run. Run, you clever girl, and remember', but that had to have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

My vision blurred as the darkness started to encroach on the edges of my sight. They say that in your final moments, you see your life flash before your eyes. That didn't happen to me, well it wasn't my life that I saw. It was the Doctor's. Thirteen different faces and all of them were the same man. I watched from the very beginning with the first Doctor with Ian, Barbara, and Susan, going through each regeneration and every companion, and all the way to the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald. I saw it all and I knew that no matter what face he had, no matter how his personality changed…he was still and always would be The Doctor.

When the darkness finally overtook me, I had but one thought…_Theta_.

On November 8, 2016, I died in my reality, but it was also the start of a brand new adventure. When I appeared in an out of control and apparently crashing Tardis, I knew I was in for the time of my life. I don't know how I got there or why it happened, but I died in my world, only to begin life anew in another. Let's see how my story in this brand new world plays out, shall we?"

* * *

Lady A: Voila! The Prologue of Soul of the Doctor, Twilight of Life, is complete! I know, kind of weird and not my usual way of starting things off, but to be perfectly honest, I didn't feel like writing out the whole back story and just really wanted to dive in with Twelve. Yes, slight Twelve obsession right now. I can see why everyone wanted to write up Twelve stuff which is why I started this fic the way I did. *grins* Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter One: Prehistoric Crashing! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Prehistoric Crashing

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Soul of the Doctor! I know I just posted the prologue a few hours ago, but I simply couldn't resist typing up and posting another chapter so here we are! Thanks to all those who faved, followed, and reviewed! Much love to you all! You guys are the greatest!

Also, I hadn't realized it when I posted the prologue, but this is a story with the Twelfth Doctor and I posted it on the Twelfth. Talk about irony.

* * *

Brief Recap: Artimes, a normal Whovian living in a small town, was killed during an armed robbery while protecting a little girl named Clara and her mother. Then everything goes haywire afterwards and the start of a new journey was about to begin.

Looking Forward: Artimes appears in the Tardis, having no idea how she got there. She must then explain herself somewhat briefly to Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. The Twelfth Doctor is having some issues after his volatile regeneration and Clara is in an emotional upheaval. The ginger haired woman then has a conversation with the prehistoric lizard woman detective.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter One: Prehistoric Crashing

* * *

A woman with crimson red hair and sapphire blue eyes awoke harshly, her side crashing into a railing of some kind. Artimes Blaine, Whovian extraordinaire, looked around in intense confusion and completely not understanding what was going on. There was an older looking man with salt and pepper hair and dressed in what looked like the contemporary version of Victorian clothes and a brunette woman with a long sleeve sweater and a skirt, both tryign desperately to hang to the central console.

The ginger blinked several times trying to comprehend what she was seeing because it was completely impossible. She slid against the railing until she landed against some kind of console, crying out in pain. This caught the man's attention and he turned to look at her briefly.

"Who are you?" He demanded his eyes caught between joy and confusion.

"Artimes Blaine. Call me Artz." The red head answered trying to sit up.

The man was the Twelfth Doctor and the brown haired woman was obviously Clara Oswald. The ginger was currently in the Tardis, Eleven's silver and blue tech desktop from the looks of it. Her addled mind could only conclude that she was in the events directly before the episode called 'Deep Breath'. She had no clue how she got here because she was pretty certain that she had died from bleeding out from several gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen.

She couldn't dwell on it any longer because Clara made her way over to her and hoisted the confused red head to her feet. They managed to stagger and weave back over to the central console, each girl trying to hold on for dear life as the ship bucked and shook.

"You can't run from a dinosaur in a police box!" The brunette shouted as several consoles sparked or exploded.

Artimes took one look at the controls in front of her and she decided to follow the feeling in her gut. She started flipping switches, cranking levers, and pushing buttons, her mind and hands seeming to know exactly what to do to fly the Tardis. The ship bucked a bit when it collided with something and the ginger had the stinking suspicion that they had just lodged themselves in the T-rex's throat. She needed to get them out of there before they were swallowed completely.

She ran around the console, locating the dematerialization lever, and throwing it down hastily. The engines began to groan with their usual noises, but then both girls had to duck for cover when several more consoles exploded, sparks flying in every direction. The entire room spun several times causing the girls to scream in surprise and a tiny bit of panic. Artimes lost track of the Doctor and Clara when she was thrown away from the central console and hitting a side console rather hard. She blacked out upon a impact, her body sagging to the floor in a crumpled heap.

After a few minutes, she began to come to, only to groan in immense pain. Her entire body was aching from the rough ride, none more so than her right arm, side and thigh. She rolled onto her stomach and forced herself onto her hands and knees. She started coughing, her eyes stinging with tears from the smoke she was breathing in.

"Extractor fans on." She ordered as she rose to her feet, swaying slightly.

There was a whirring sound as the fans activated, sucking away the smoke and allowing her to breathe better.

"Oh, that worked. Brilliant." She commented looking around the badly damaged Tardis, immediately noting that neither the Doctor or Clara were inside any longer.

Her eyes filled with sadness knowing that this would be the last time that she would see Eleven's final desktop. Eleven was her second favorite Doctor with Ten being her absolute favorite followed by Nine then Eight. She leaned against the console, trying to understand what had just happened to her. How was she alive when she had died and how did she come to be on the Tardis?

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her face. She was with the Twelfth Doctor and he was freshly regenerated from the fields of Trenzalore. He needed her, because Clara would be too upset to truly see him. Artimes knew it was still him, that he was still the Doctor, and he really needed some support right now. She started moving towards the doors, hissing slightly in pain. She would be covered in bruises later, but she didn't care. She had to get to the Doctor. She opened the doors and staggered out, momentarily dizzy from the intake of fresh air.

"Who are you, boy?" The potato dwarf demanded.

Yes, in her mind, she called him potato dwarf because he honestly looked like a potato and he was short. The ginger glanced briefly at Strax before looking at the prehistoric lizard woman, Vastra, and her wife, Jenny.

"My name is Artimes Blaine. You can call me Artz. Long story short, I suddenly appeared in a crashing Tardis. I'm from a parallel world where there is a story about the Doctor so I know a lot of about his past and a little bit of his future." The red head responded trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

She then looked around and caught sight of the unconscious Timelord and Clara kneeling next to him.

"Doctor!" She cried out rushing over to the pair and kneeling down by his side.

She brushed the dirt of his face and from his hair.

"Poor thing, you are covered in dirt." She commented softly, "We need to get him indoors and into bed."

The small group rallied around the unconscious Timelord and proceeded to leave the area with him in tow.

* * *

Clara and Jenny were eavesdropping next to the door, their ears pressed against the wooden surface. Artimes was leaning on the wall, opposite of the door, with her arms crossed. She was rather tired from lugging a not so light man up two sets of stairs. Suddenly, the door opened, surprising the two women, and revealed the Twelfth Doctor in a night shirt.

"Who invented this room?" He demanded as the ginger uncrossed her arms and walked up to him.

Clara and Jenny took that moment to enter the room while Artimes gently pushed the Doctor back into the room, closing the door with her foot.

"Doctor, please, you have to lie down." The distraught brunette begged.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around the red head's waist, surprising her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?" He asked his Scottish accent rather thick.

Artimes smiled at him as she removed herself from his grasp and faced him properly, her eyes alight with amusement.

"It's a bedroom, sweetie. That's why there is bed." She answered her voice mimicking his accent.

It was a natural talent of hers, copying accents. She had actually fooled a Londoner into thinking she had lived down the road from him because her accent was so good. The Doctor's eyes connected with hers and she felt the blood rush to her face. He was looking at her like she was the most important thing to him in the whole of creation.

"Ok, what do you do when you're awake?" He asked much calmer than he was before, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You leave the room." Jenny answered like it was obvious.

The Doctor gave the maid an incredulous look, his hand sliding into the ginger's effortlessly.

"So you've got a whole room for not being awake in? But what's the point? You're just missing the room!" He replied moving around a bit, keeping the ginger with him, before suddenly gesturing wildly to the nearby mirror, "And don't look in that mirror, it's absolutely furious."

Artimes giggled and he smiled slightly at her, seemingly happy that he had made her laugh. She grabbed his other hand to keep him from moving around so dramatically.

"Doctor, please, you have to lie down, you keep passing out." Clara pleaded pushing the ginger away and forcing the red head to relinquish the Timelord's hands.

Artimes frowned at that, feeling rather disregarded, but apparently the two thousand year old alien did not like being separated from her because he was back by her side in an instant. Almost like he was drawn to her like a magnet.

"Well, of course I keep passing out, there's all these beds!" He ranted making the red head cover her mouth to quiet her laughter, "Why do you keep talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent?"

The ginger haired woman snorted, trying to keep her laughter from spilling out and the brunette glared at her in response.

"Nothing's wrong with her accent." Jenny countered confused.

"You sound the same. It's spreading. You sound all…English. Now you've all developed a fault!" He exclaimed making Artimes laugh despite trying to hold it in.

She then moved to face him once more. She cupped the left side of his face with her right hand, his eyes connecting to hers immediately.

"It's alright, Doctor, but I do believe that Vastra needs your help with something." The ginger stated in a perfect Scottish accent.

"Finally, someone who can talk properly." He replied taking the hand holding his face and kissing the back of it.

The crimson haired woman blushed slightly, taken aback by such a tender gesture, but continued on with her plan…well, more like the scene from the show. She signaled Vastra to sit on the bed and she did so while Artimes guided the confused Timelord over to the lizard woman.

"She's having difficulties sleeping." The red head continued making him sit on the bed.

She released him and stood by the window, tuning everything out until the inevitable happened. She smirked when she heard the soft thump of the Doctor being rendered unconscious. She glanced over at Vastra who was smiling at her with humor dancing in her eyes.

"I love monkeys, they're so funny." The lizard woman stated cheekily as they started putting him to bed properly.

"Oh, I see! So people are monkeys now, are they?" Jenny asked slightly insulted.

"People are apes. Men are monkeys, right Vastra?" The ginger clarified her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Quite right, Artz." The lizard woman responded chuckling slightly.

They finished putting the sleeping time traveler to bed and Clara knelt down beside him.

"So what now?" She asked.

"He needs rest." Both Artimes and Vastra answered in unison which oddly enough the lizard woman didn't seem to mind their brief synchronicity.

"So what do we do? How do we fix him?" Clara demanded.

Her questions sparked the red head's anger, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the brunette. There was nothing to fix. He wasn't some sort of broken machine. He was a living, breathing being and she made it sound like her favorite toy had been rebuilt and she didn't like how it looked.

"Fix him?" Jenny echoed not understanding.

Vastra glanced at the crimson haired woman briefly, seeing her clenched fists and her sapphire eyes burning with anger. She would need to handle this carefully to avoid unleashing the ginger's temper.

"How do we change him back?" The brunette demanded.

Artimes went completely rigid at those words, her jaw clenching tightly. Her eyes were cold from her rage and she appeared to be five seconds shy of slapping the brunette. Jenny glanced nervously at the lizard woman that was her wife and they both looked over at the completely silent red head.

"Jenny…I will be in my chambers. Would you be kind enough to fetch my veil?" Vastra requested moving to stand next to the red head.

"Why, are we expecting strangers?" Jenny asked confused.

"It would seem…there's already one here." The lizard woman answered leading the crimson haired woman from the room.

Once they were in the detective's chambers, Vastra focused solely on the extremely angry ginger.

"Artz." She stated gaining the woman's attention immediately, her eyes snapping to the detective's.

"How could she say that? It's still him. He's still the Doctor. It's like she can't see him. How could she say that?" The red head demanded tears beginning to form in her eyes from her anger.

"If you know as much as you claim, Artz, then you will know that regeneration for a companion is a rather traumatic experience for them." Vastra answered quietly and calmly.

"I wouldn't be this angry if it was anyone else, but Clara knows about his other selves, his past regenerations. She was there…at Trenzalore, inside his grave. She was inside his timeline, Vastra! She has seen all of his different faces, but right now she is acting like a hypocrite!" Artimes snapped the tears slipping down her face.

The prehistoric lizard woman regarded the woman before her and came to the conclusion that the crimson haired woman truly cared for the Doctor, had always cared for him, and always will. The two thousand year old alien was blessed indeed for having the love of this remarkable woman. The detective was almost jealous of the ginger's devotion to the Timelord.

"It is clear that Miss Oswald is currently unable to see the Doctor for who he is which means that he is in need of someone who can see him. Given the knowledge you have displayed, you know him very well…well enough to be his companion and his friend." Vastra replied coming over to the woman and cupping her face, brushing away her tears, "Be with him now. Do not leave his side. Show him that there is still one person who sees him, knows him, and believes in him."

Artimes smiled slightly, the tension fading from her posture, and nodded her head. She turned to leave and hissed in pain, falling against the wall. The lizard woman quickly examined her and discovered dark colored bruises along the ginger's right arm, side, and thigh. She batted the detective woman's hands away, a look of annoyance on her face.

"You try piloting a crashing Tardis while being chased by a dinosaur. Not exactly a Sunday picnic." The red head stated cheekily.

Vastra chuckled in response, smiling slightly at the ginger's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Might I suggest that you rest upon returning to the Doctor's chambers. You'll need your strength if you are to keep up with him." She commented.

"He does like to run a lot, doesn't he?" Artimes asked the question completely rhetorical and not requiring an answer in the slightest.

She smiled at the prehistoric lizard woman before leaving. To be quite honest, a nap sounded like heaven. She felt like she could sleep for a week without waking for anything.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Chapter One: Prehistoric Crashing is complete! So did you like how it went, because I certainly did. I absolutely love how the entire episode was written for this story. It's just awesome. Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Two: Rooftop Scramble! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Rooftop Scramble

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Soul of the Doctor! This is a special treat for Valentine's Day, so much love to all those who faved, followed, and reviewed this story! Make certain to check out my Supernatural story called Chosen, which has three new chapters!

Warning: Some Clara bashing in this chapter. Seriously, it's like 'Wake up, Clara. He's still the Doctor'.

* * *

Brief Recap: A Whovian from another reality suddenly appeared in the Tardis which was apparently crashing _and_ being chased by a dinosaur. Artimes found the Doctor's ranting to be quite amusing and Vastra was able to knock him out properly so he could rest. Things got a little tense when Clara pissed off the ginger haired woman, but the lizard woman detective managed to calm her down.

Looking Forward: Artimes thinks about how she came to be in the world of Doctor Who, trying to understand what is happening to her. She takes a nap next to the Doctor and the two thousand year old time traveler starts scribbling all over the walls and floor. Then the pair end up climbing out a window and racing across rooftops. The dinosaur they accidentally brought with them is engulfed in flames and dies. They make their way to the bridge and a lot of talking ensues, ending with the Doctor jumping into the Thames, Artimes going after him, and Clara getting a piece of the ginger's mind.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two: Rooftop Scramble

* * *

Artimes limped her way back towards the room the Doctor was resting in, her mind a buzz of thoughts. How did she get here? She had died in her world yet she was alive here in this world. How did that happen? Why did it happen? Was this supposed to be her afterlife? Her version of Heaven? She'd admit that that she was a total Whovian, but if she had to choose a Doctor to be with then it would have been Ten not Twelve. She had watched almost every single episode of Doctor Who, both the Classic and the reboot. She had even watched the movie with the Eighth Doctor and listened to countless audio books to fill in the gaps.

For her whole life, she had watched the Doctor. She had seen it all from the very beginning with Ian, Barbara, and his granddaughter, Susan, and she had seen all the way through Clara. She wouldn't be who she was today without that impossible mad man and his magical blue box. She had lived her life by honoring the promise he made when he chose his name, the Doctor; never cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in. Now here she was…in the world of her favorite television show.

The pain she was feeling told her that it was not a dream or a hallucination and she highly doubted that you were supposed to feel pain in Heaven. Perhaps something brought her here; her mind, her heart, her soul. She honestly didn't know and she didn't like not knowing, but the questions that were burning in her mind were not important right now. She needed to focus solely on the Doctor. She knew without a shadow of doubt that he was real, very real, and he needed her because Clara was in the midst of an emotional crisis. She was actually rather pissed at the brunette companion because of how she was treating the two thousand year old Timelord.

Think of her and she will come. Clara passed her while she was on her way to Vastra's chambers, but paused to ask the ginger a question. The potato dwarf known as Strax huffed in annoyance.

"Aren't you coming, Artz?" The brunette asked her tone light, almost like she was speaking to a long time friend.

That only sparked the red head's temper again. Clara didn't know her and this was the first time they had ever met. The brunette had no right to talk to the ginger like she knew her.

"Nope. Lizard lady said I should keep the Doctor company and to catch some Z's while I'm at it. Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted, banged up, and emotionally drained." Artimes snapped rounding the corner quickly and not seeing how the brown haired woman had winced, her brown eyes filled with pain and hurt.

The ginger haired woman was simply too tired and hurting so badly that she just couldn't deal with the Impossible Girl right then. If she had stayed any longer, she probably would have slapped the brunette. She staggered into the Doctor's room, leaning heavily on the door as she entered. She whimpered in pain as she knelt down next to the radiator and retrieved the chalk hidden underneath it.

She rose to her feet, biting her hand as a few tears leaked out from her eyes. The pain in the right side of her body was excruciating and she honestly wondered if she would be able to move at all for the next few days. She made her way over to the bed and crawled onto it. She laid on her left side, curling up next to the Doctor. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes sliding close against her will and within moments, she was asleep. If she had stayed awake a little longer, she would have noticed how the Doctor's hand glowed with an orange gold light as he placed it on her injuries.

* * *

She awoke a little while later when the Timelord had sat up suddenly, looking around in confusion. She sat up as well, expecting pain, but felt absolutely nothing. She examined her right arm, side, and thigh and was pleasantly surprised to discover that the deep bruises that had once decorated her skin were gone, not a trace to be found. She looked up at the Doctor and he smiled at her, his eyes soft and warm. She smiled in return, figuring that he had something to do with her miraculous recovery.

She raised her left hand and opened it, revealing a long piece of chalk. She giggled as his eyes lit up with happiness. He took the chalk and sniffed it appreciatively before placing a quick kiss to her forehead. He scrambled off the bed and began scribbling on the walls, failing to notice how the ginger's cheeks had turned rosy as she touched her forehead in disbelief.

* * *

Artimes watched the two thousand year old Timelord scribble all over the walls. She had no idea what any of it meant, but she found it rather intriguing when he wrote some sort of equation that somehow equaled to Artz. She was rather curious about his behavior towards her as well. It was almost like she was important to him, but how could that be? Had he met her before or should she say a future version of herself? It was hard to tell considering that he was still within the first fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle and he was still very confused and disoriented. After all, everything about him was still untested. He didn't really know who he was right now or more importantly, who he was meant to be…he just was.

She giggled when he would glance over at her, muttering incoherently, and his eyes connecting with hers. His face would light up like an idea had just occurred to him and he would go back to scribbling. This process went on for some time and when he ran out of wall space, he started in on the floor. The dinosaur roared, getting both of their attentions. He dropped the chalk and raced over to the bed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the door, opening it.

"Door. Boring. Not us." He commented while shutting the door, hurrying over to the window, opening it, and sticking his head out like an idiot, "Us!"

She laughed at his child like behavior and he grinned at her, his eyes alight with excitement and amusement. The Timelord climbed out first, making it look incredibly easy. She gulped slightly when she noticed the height, but ignored it and attempted to follow him. As she reached for the roof, her hand slipped. The time traveler caught her hand and pulled her onto the roof with him. He held her close a moment, making certain she was alright. He looked into her eyes, worry dancing within his own. She smiled slightly, letting him know that she was fine.

He took her hand once more and the duo raced along the rooftops in the general direction of the tyrannosaurus rex that still walked the Thames. As they got closer, the Doctor began waving his arms like the idiot he was and probably always would be, trying to get the dinosaur's attention.

"Oi! Oi! Oi, big sexy woman! Oi! Sorry, it's all my fault. Our time machine got stuck in your throat. It happens. We brought you along by accident, that's mostly how I meet girls, but don't worry. We promise we will get you home. I swear whatever it takes. We will keep you safe. You will be at home again." The Doctor shouted.

Artimes was surprised that he was using the word 'we' and not the word 'I' though he was still taking the blame solely on himself. She was the one who took control of the Tardis and got them stuck in the dinosaur's throat, so technically, it was her fault. The dinosaur erupted into flames, the poor creature wailing and moaning in pain. The red head knew that there had been no way to save the dinosaur once they had gotten lodged in her throat, but it still hurt like hell to watch another living creature die and being incapable of doing anything to stop it.

"Stop that. Who's doing that? No, don't do that." The Doctor ordered running off as the T-rex collapsed out of view.

The crimson haired woman followed after him, trying not to cry. Now really wasn't the time for a breakdown though she was beyond due for one as it was. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time and it was a miracle that she hadn't descended into an emotional mess. She watched the Timelord ahead of her as he scurried across the roofs and she realized that the reason she was being so strong was because of him. He needed her in the here and now, not wallowing in her past or what could have been.

She literally face palmed when he jumped into a tree. He missed the limb he had been reaching for and fell through the branches, hitting several on the way down. She gauged the distance properly and then jumped into the tree herself, but she was able to get a good grip on one of the branches and was able to safely traverse down the tree without incident or injury...unlike a certain idiotic, two hearted alien with patience issues.

"Halt!" The time traveler yelled stopping a carriage and its driver, "Sorry, I'm going to relieve you of your pet!"

The driver tried to refuse but the Timelord then said that he had been talking to the horse. She giggled slightly at that before jumping from the tree and landing directly in the saddle. Once properly situated, the two thousand year old alien joined her. He flung his arm back, using the sonic screwdriver to cut the reins. The horse bolted forward at the Doctor's command and Artimes let out a squeak of surprise, clutching the horn of the saddle tightly.

They galloped through town at an alarming speed, but the two thousand year old Timelord was having some trouble directing the steed to where they wanted to go.

"Left! No, no! Right, right, right, right! Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart." He directed.

"Give me those before you get us killed!" The ginger commanded grabbing the reins from him.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist to keep from falling off the horse. She blushed deeply, feeling the firmness of his torso and abdomen pressed against her back. He may have looked older, but he still had a Timelord body, strong and very, very masculine. She tried really hard to ignore how amazing it felt to be so close to him and she redirected her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Watch it on the corners; it's a bit slippery up here!" The Doctor complained nearly sliding off.

"Then hold on tight, Spaceman! Hyah!" Artimes countered urging the horse to go faster.

The Timelord's arms wrapped even more firmly around her, but instead of being around her waist, they were directly under her breasts. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from reacting.

"Any excuse to be closer to me, eh Artz?" He teased whispering in her ear.

The ginger blushed scarlet at his suggestive tone, her mouth running dry, but still smirked nonetheless, rather happy with his blatant flirting. She hadn't expected it from his twelfth regeneration, but it was like she was seeing a bit of Eleven still in there. The climbing out a window thing was definitely a Ten move and jumping into tree was so Nine.

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the bridge. She slowed the horse into a trot before pulling back on the reins to stop the steed completely. They dismounted and hopped up onto the stone railing that overlooked the still burning remains of the dinosaur.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." The Doctor apologized the guilt evident in his voice.

The red head took his left hand in her right, entwining their fingers and offering him support as best she could. Vastra's carriage arrived like the ginger knew it would and the trio of passengers along with the potato dwarf all wore similar expressions of surprise upon seeing the Doctor and Artimes.

"The Doctor! Artz! What are they doing here?" Clara asked both confused and slightly frustrated.

"There is trouble. Where else would he and his Artz be?" Vastra countered using a remote to close and alarm the carriage.

Artimes found it odd that the lizard woman detective would refer to her as the Doctor's Artz, but she put that aside at seeing the look of sadness and guilt on the Timelord's face.

"She was scared. She was scared and alone. I brought her here and look what they did." The Doctor rambled looking at the ginger haired woman with remorseful eyes.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen, so you must not blame yourself." The red head placated squeezing his hand gently.

"Not your fault either. You tried to save her before we dematerialized." He mumbled looking back out at the flaming carnage, "I messed that up. Not your fault."

That was something she hadn't known. She had been so focused on the controls that she wasn't entirely sure of everything she had done. The fact that he said that she had tried to save the dinosaur before they had dematerialized made her feel a little better, knowing that she had at least tried to protect her, but was annoyed that he was blaming himself.

"Who or what could have done this thing?" The prehistoric lizard woman queried.

"No." The Timelord stated making a small smile appear on her lips.

"I'm sorry?" Vastra asked confused by his statement.

"He means you're not asking the right question." Artimes answered glancing back at the green scaled woman briefly.

"The question is how." Strax started making the ginger roll her eyes, "The flesh itself has been combusted…"

"Shut up, Strax." The red head interrupted effectively silencing the potato dwarf with her curt tone.

"What do you all have for brains…pudding? Look at you. Why can't I ever meet a decent species? Planet of the pudding brains!" The Doctor ranted insulting the human race like Nine used to do frequently.

"Oi, rude! I'm trying not to be insulted!" Artimes snapped playfully, no real heat in her voice.

The two thousand year old alien smiled cheekily at her, instantly reminding her of both Four and Ten at the same time.

"Not you, Artz, because you know the question and have a highly advanced cerebral construct that is a rival to my own. You are intellectually superior to the pudding brains." The Timelord replied a bit of pride in his eyes along with humor.

The ginger beamed at him, quite pleased by his praise. It made her slightly giddy, knowing that he thought so highly of her and believed her to be quite intelligent. There was a bit of Five and Six when he had said that and she was just loving it. She could see so many different aspects of his past selves and it was wonderful. It meant that he was like everyone else, constantly growing, evolving, and maturing…though he would always have that rude and childish streak in there.

Clara walked towards the stone railing, garnering the red head's attention immediately. The way she was looking at the Timelord reignited her anger. The brunette was staring at him like he was some sort of wounded and wild animal that needed to be soothed and calmed. It was infuriating and insulting. The Doctor felt it when her body tensed and noticed her agitated state. He squeezed her hand gently, her eyes flickering to his instantly. She calmed a little, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Doctor, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down and talk to us. What is the question?" Clara placated softly, making Artimes twitch slightly.

Dear God, she wanted to slap the brunette just then, but became distracted when the Doctor looked over at her, their eyes meeting and conveying his silent request. It would appear that the two thousand year old Timelord wanted her to take the lead which she had no problem with. She nodded before releasing his hand and hopping off the railing, onto the bridge.

"A dinosaur is burning in the heart of London. There's nothing left but smoke and flames, so the question you need to ask is this: have there been any other murders similar to this one?" Artimes postulated.

Vastra's eyes widen as realization dawned on her face.

"Yes! Yes, by the Goddess, there have!" The prehistoric lizard woman exclaimed.

The crimson haired woman returned to the railing, resting her arms on the cold stone and gazed towards the embankment. People were gathering to watch a creature's remains being burned into ash. It was rather sickening how they all stood around gossiping.

"Look at them all…gawking." The Doctor stated his voice mirroring her emotional state in regards to the people watching the fire.

Artimes allowed her eyes to roam over the people on the embankment, looking for something in particular…more like someone and it was a someone she found rather quickly. Off to the side was the half man/half droid from the crashed SS Marie Antoinette and he was showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Question number two: if all these people are gossiping and gawking like idiots then why isn't he?" The ginger questioned pointing to the half droid that had started walking along the embankment.

"He seems remarkably unmoved by the available spectacle." The detective woman commented as Clara turned to face the prehistoric lizard woman.

Artimes sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose, as the Doctor jumped off the bridge and into the cold waters of the Thames. She walked over to their borrowed horse while the others ran to the railing to check on the Timelord and asked the steed if he would help her find the wayward time traveler. The horse nodded and nuzzled her hand affectionately. She quickly hauled herself back onto the saddle and took a hold of the reins firmly with her hands.

"Vastra, take Clara back to your place. I'll go in search of the Doctor. I have a pretty good idea of where he might be heading." The ginger informed preparing to leave.

"You can't just go swanning off!" The brunette exclaimed very unhappy with the idea of the red head leaving.

"Yes, I can. This is me, swanning off…unless you're suggesting that we leave the Doctor all alone? I know that man very well, Clara Oswald, and he should never be left on his own. He becomes extremely reckless and is more inclined to do something incredibly stupid when left to his own devices. That's why he needs a companion who understands him, to keep him from going too far." The red head replied a bit of her anger seeping through her cool exterior.

"I understand him just fine and I'm his companion!" The brunette snapped.

"Then act like it! Because right not, you're not." The ginger responded coldly, her sapphire eyes containing a glacial fury.

Clara stared at her in astonishment, her mouth hanging open slightly. It was like the crimson haired woman had just slapped her across the face and hard too. The brunette's eyes reflected the hurt that she was feeling as tears began to form in those pain filled, brown eyes. The ginger did not regret her words, because the brown haired woman needed to understand that this man was still the Doctor and he needed them, now more than ever. She needed to see him for who he truly was and yet the red head knew that it would take a phone call from Eleven, who would be phoning mere minutes before he regenerated inside the Tardis at Trenzalore, before she could actually accept that he was still the Doctor.

"Do be careful, Artz." Vastra stated garnering the woman's attention, her blue eyes losing their previous rage when she looked at the female detective.

"Aren't I always?" Artimes replied smirking slightly.

She urged the horse to turn around and nudged him into a trot before breaking into a full gallop.

"When it comes to safe guarding that impossible man, you become just as reckless as the Doctor…if not more so. Great Goddess, watch over her and protect her from harm." Vastra said softly, offering up a small prayer for the crimson haired woman that sought her missing Timelord.

The prehistoric lizard woman detective and her wife ushered the now fully crying brunette companion back into the carriage, trusting the ginger haired woman to find and protect the two thousand year old, time traveling alien. Perhaps solving the mysterious murders along the way.

* * *

Lady A: Tada! Chapter Two: Rooftop Scramble is complete! Totally awesome right! I actually added in quite a bit more to this chapter than I had originally intended but it's all good. The next two chapters will be even more awesome than this one, so leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Three: The Doctor's Artz! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: The Doctor's Artz

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Soul of the Doctor! Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I haven't been able to get back to this story to write up Into the Dalek. However, several people have asked for an update so I will be typing up one of the two chapters that I currently have finished just for you guys.

* * *

Special Shout Out: To my good buddy, Matthew Cortes. This is the person you should thank for the update. Constantly bringing it up and making me think about it so all ya tell Matt how much you love 'em!

* * *

Much love and thanks to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all of my other ones as well! You guys are the greatest and I just love you all so much!

* * *

Brief Recap: The Doctor healed Artimes of her injuries while she slept and when she awoke, she gave him the chalk. He started writing and scribbling all over the place and then they had a bit of an adventure scrambling across rooftops. The T-Rex was burned to death and the duo procured themselves a horse.

They made it to the bridge and the ginger haired woman was hard pressed not to slap a certain brunette companion because of how she was treating the Doctor like some sort of wounded animal. Eventually the two thousand year old Timelord jumped into the Thames and Artimes went in search of him, but not before giving Clara a piece of her mind first.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Doctor's Artz

* * *

The crimson haired woman known as Artimes spent the rest of the night searching London town for the missing two thousand year old time traveler. She spent most of the evening shivering in the saddle, trying not to freeze to death. She had been a Floridian back in the other world, and she was not used to such cold temperatures.

Sometime during the wee hours of the morning, she actually fell asleep in the saddle and the horse continued searching for the wayward Timelord, always mindful of his sleeping rider. As the sky began to lighten, casting the streets in a dull grey light, the horse neighed loudly, rousing the cold and barely asleep woman from her light slumber.

"What is it, my friend? Have you found him?" She asked her voice partially slurred from sleep.

She kept the reins in one hand as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the other, trying desperately to wake up. The horse nodded again and slowly walked into a nearby alleyway. The red head giggled softly, seeing the two thousand year old time traveler trying to reason with a homeless man to give up his coat.

"Doctor." She called getting his attention easily.

The Timelord's face whipped around until his eyes landed on her. She could see the happiness practically springing forth from his eyes and he actually smiled at her.

"Ah Artz! Perfect timing! Perhaps you could reason with this atrocious fellow. I need that coat." The Doctor stated moving over to the left side of the horse rather quickly.

"No need. I have some clothes for you already." She replied smiling down at him and patting the messenger bag sitting on her left hip.

She had packed it the previous night before the whole fiasco with Clara, knowing what the Timelord was going to do in advance. She swung her leg over the saddle and dismounted, nearly collapsing to the ground and would have to if the Doctor hadn't caught her around the waist. Her legs were a bit numb from riding all night and from the cold temperatures as well, but she was starting to regain some feeling in them.

The two thousand year old time traveler was staring at her, worry and a small amount of panic in his eyes. She smiled at him and straightened up, showing him that she was alright, albeit a little stiff. He did not release her, his hands staying firmly around her, and she was trying very hard not to blush at how close they were to one another.

"Have you been searching for me all night?" He asked quietly as the homeless man made himself scarce.

"Someone has to look after you." Artimes answered cheekily, her eyes dancing with humor.

Gratitude and warmth flooded his eyes and the blush she had been fighting, finally revealed itself and turned her cheeks a rosy red. She pulled back slightly from his arms, but he didn't like that and he pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms completely around her, holding her close and with her ear right about his hearts.

She was incredibly surprised that he was, in a sense, hugging her. He had told Clara that he wasn't a hugging person anymore and he seemed to shy away from such acts of affectionate physical contact. She shivered when the wind blew through the alley, making the Timelord acutely aware of how wet he still was and was undoubtedly making her colder by holding her so close.

He finally released her but stayed very near, almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear at any moment. She pulled out the long coat and gloves from her bag and handed them to him. She then helped him put the coat on and shifted the sonic screwdriver from the night shirt to the inner pocket of the coat so he could have better access to it. Once he was done dressing, he started patting himself down like he was looking for something.

"I should give you something…a gift, yes, a gift. Something nice." He rambled searching his pockets which she was starting to believe were bigger on the inside, given how far his arm had gone into one of them.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I was happy to help." The ginger protested trying to still his frantic movements with her hands.

"Nonsense, my Artz needs something nice, something shiny and pretty, for putting up with me all the time." He countered still searching.

It was moments like these that really made her believe that the two thousand year old Timelord had met her before and she didn't mean when she had suddenly appeared in the Tardis either. He was always looking at her with such warm and soft eyes like she was incredibly important to him. Then there was little comments like the one he had just said and his actions back at Vastra's place that all pointed in the direction of a prior awareness of her.

The big thing was that he seemed to trust her so implicitly, which should not be possible considering they had known each other for less than twenty four hours. He spoke and acted like he had known her for years and it was similar to how Clara had acted around her. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax had all accepted her so easily as well which really did give credence to her very outlandish theory.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he let out a cry of triumph. He had pulled out a beautifully crafted fob watch and she recognized it instantly. It was the Eleventh Doctor's favorite fob watch, the one he had supposedly given to the homeless man in trade for his coat. The two thousand year old time traveler placed the watch in her hands, a wild and almost happy look on his face.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

He nodded vigorously and she clutched the watch with both hands, holding it close to her chest. The Doctor had given her a gift, something that was precious and important to him…even if it was only important to his previous regeneration. She honestly felt like crying. It was one of the most wonderful things that anyone had ever given her and she was very happy. She looked up at him with tear filled and happy eyes, a smile on her lips.

"That's better. You look so much more beautiful when you're happy. Simply stunning." The Doctor commented softly, causing her to blush deeply.

His words coupled with how he was looking at her now…it made her feel extremely hot and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be off to meet up with the Impossible Girl?" She asked pocketing the fob watch while glancing away, feeling a little shy from all the attention she was getting from him.

"Quite right." He answered turning his attention to the horse, "He seems rather fond of you."

Artimes reached up and petted the horse's neck and mane.

"He was kind enough to allow me to ride him again so I could find you. He's been very sweet to me and even let me sleep in the saddle. You've been very good to me, haven't you, my friend?" She replied petting the horse's head in a loving manner.

"You always did have a way with animals and people." The Timelord commented gazing at her fondly.

She looked away quickly, her blush returning full force and the butterflies in her stomach intensifying. Why did he have to look at her like that? It made her want to go all fan girl which was entirely inappropriate considering he was a real live person and not just a fictional character.

"We should get going. The restaurant is on the other side of town and if we want to get there by lunch time then we need to leave now." She stated focusing on the matter at hand and not a certain Timelord that she would love to snog at that moment.

"Yes, yes we should." He responded softly.

She tried to hoist herself into the saddle but was still very stiff from riding all night and she nearly fell down onto the cold, wet ground. She gasped slightly when she felt the Doctor's hands her hips and backside. With his help, she finally mounted the horse again. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she couldn't seem to slow it down.

She would admit it, if only to herself, that she was in love with the Doctor. She had always loved him, ever since the moment she had first seen Nine in the episode called Rose. Her love for him grew with Ten and Eleven and it eventually sparked the desire to know all of his past selves.

She went back and watched all the Classic Who episodes she could find and after all of that, she knew beyond any shadow of doubt that she loved him, no matter what face he had. It was the reason why she did not have a boyfriend back in the other world. No one could claim her heart because it already belonged to the Doctor.

The two thousand year old Timelord climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her. She tried to remember how to breathe and her eyes widened when he leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her freeze in shock. She finally blinked out of her stupor, scowling slightly at the silently chuckling alien behind her. That jerk! Who knew what he was doing to her and was doing it on purpose! But could she honestly say that she wasn't happy about it?

She shoved down her feelings as she urged the horse back out of the alleyway and nudged him into trotting in the general direction of Mancini's Family Restaurant.

* * *

Artimes waited outside the establishment filled with killer droids while the Doctor went inside to meet up with Clara. The Timelord may have been in the Thames but he had heard her telling off the brunette, so he thought it would be a better idea for her to wait outside rather than for her to lose her temper. She had whole heartedly agreed because she was still pissed at the brown haired girl for the way she had treated the two thousand year old alien.

The horse, or should she say Benedict, insisted on staying with her. Yeah, don't ask her how she could speak horse, she honestly had no clue. She did manage to get the four legged creature to go and wait for her by the Tardis which was at Vastra's place. Funny thing was, Benedict wanted to stay with her forever and live with her. The Timelord had not been kidding when he had said that the horse was fond of her…in love with her was more like it.

She leaned against the wall, sighing slightly from her boredom, and decided to pull out the fob watch Theta had given her. It was exceptionally crafted and intricately designed and she could honestly see why Eleven had loved it so much. She blushed prettily when she remembered how the Doctor had said she was beautiful when she was happy.

Every fiber of her being was praying, pleading, and hoping beyond all hope that her crazy theory was true and that a future version of herself traveled with the Timelord in his past. However, with that theory came its own problems, namely it would mean that Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and Clara all knew her and were pretending not to. What would be the point in keeping such knowledge from her?

She wondered if her future self had said something about them trying to hide it. Perhaps trying to make a stable time loop which is why they were treating her like they had just met her. Another thing she knew was that she must still travel with the two thousand year old Timelord, because he always looked at her with such warm and bright eyes rather than sad and forlorn eyes, meaning that she had not been lost, trapped, or had died.

She could understand why her future self would not be traveling with the Doctor now. Being as her future self would know that she appeared on the Tardis shortly before the events of Deep Breath then she would have made certain not to be in the sentient time ship when she arrived. The Old Girl had already been crashing, but having two versions of herself from two different points in her personal time stream would have resulted in a massive paradox that would not only make the Tardis explode, but would have taken out a good chunk of the universe as well.

Her head snapped up when Vastra's carriage arrived and the trio entered the building. Artimes put away the fob watch and left her little hiding spot. She went inside the restaurant which was now void of the killer droids from the SS Marie Antoinette. She explored the establishment for a bit, meandered around the bar, and picked up a few items.

The ginger haired woman cleaned off one of the tables and set her acquired items on the surface. She made herself at home in one of the chairs and propped her feet up in another chair off to her left, sighing in relief to be off her feet. While she had been exploring the bar, she had taken a bottle of Scotch so she poured herself a full glass. She then grabbed the final item, a bowl of popcorn, and rested it in her lap. Don't ask her where she got it from because that was one secret she would take to the grave.

She sipped her alcoholic beverage, relishing the warmth as it defrosted her insides. Riding around London during the dead of night had pretty much turned her into a meat popsicle, so she was very glad for the Scotch that ignited her blood and warmed her up a few degrees. She raised an eyebrow as the police chose that moment to walk in, looking around in a dazed confusion. She inwardly rolled her eyes at Scotland Yard's finest…what morons.

She took another swallow of her drink as she heard the lift begin to rise. The half man/half droid rose from his seat and brandished his flamethrower like arm at the policemen and the idiotic inspector.

"The restaurant is closed." The droid man stated lighting the flamethrower in menacing like fashion.

Artimes yawned quietly, slightly bored, and watched the idiots run away like they were on fire. The half man/half droid looked at her with an almost curious expression, the flamethrower extinguishing with a puff. She blinked in surprise when he nodded his head, lifting his top hat in greeting. He then turned around and proceeded to ignore her, activating a nearby control panel on the wall.

She semi-glared at him, unhappy that he had dismissed her so casually, and just munched angrily on her popcorn. The two thousand year old time traveler finally made an appearance and thus commenced a long winded discussion that she didn't really pay any attention to, still slightly groggy from her long night. She looked back up when they started fighting with one another and trading a few snappy remarks here and there.

She continued to watch and was actually making silent bets in her mind as to how this would actually end. It had been unclear in the show as to what actually had happened and it had been left up to the audience to decide who did what. The choice was murder or suicide, and the audience had to pick which one they believed to have happened.

Would the Timelord kill the half droid/half man by pushing him out the open door or would the half droid go against his original programming and commit suicide by jumping to his death? Was it sad to think that it would be the former and not the latter? No, because the ginger haired woman knew that crazy two hearted alien very well and there was nothing that he would not do to protect to the Earth and its people.

She downed the rest of the glass, making a slight face at the intense surge of heat to her system, before placing the glass and the bowl of popcorn on the table. She let her feet drop to the floor and she sat up straighter, crossing one leg over the other and her hands resting in her lap.

"You realize, of course, one of us is lying about our basic programming." The Doctor commented leaning against one side of the open doorway while the half droid was leaning against the other.

"Yes." The droid man replied in a very monotone voice.

"And I think we both know who that is." The Timelord continued his eyes serious and focused.

The half man/half droid looked over at the crimson haired woman, who was watching them with sad and kind eyes.

"It is said that the Paradigm knows all. Tell me, Lady Artz, if I were to ignore my basic programming…would I reach the Promised Land?" The droid man asked shocking the ginger with his question.

Why would he think that she would know the answer? What was all that about a paradigm? She knew about two different paradigms; the first was the Skasis Paradigm which was the God Maker, the universal equation that if solved would grant the solver the power over the building blocks of the universe. The second Paradigm was in regard to the Andromeda series starring Kevin Sorbo and that Paradigm was a certain race of people, generally in human form, that actually had control over time itself and could travel anywhere simply by thinking it.

Both men were looking at her now and she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to choose between assisted suicide and cold blooded murder. That was one hell of a choice and she did not condone either action, given that she had a deep respect for life. She glanced over at the time traveler that held her heart. He carried so much guilt and for so many things…there was no need for him to have blood on his hands yet again.

The crimson haired woman looked back the half man/half droid and her heart made the decision for her. There was nothing she would not do for that impossible mad man because she was _The Doctor's Artz_.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it, folks! Chapter Three: The Doctor's Artz is over and done with! Oh my God, I had so much fun typing this up because I kept adding more and more things to it. Right, rambling. Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Four: Truths and Spoilers! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_Artimes made her way back to the control room or at least tried to, but the Tardis kept changing the corridors on her. She sighed in exasperation and just sat down, too tired to really fight with the Old Girl right now. She jumped slightly when her phone started playing the Sherlock theme tune, meaning that she had a call which was quite frankly odd because she hadn't given out her number to anyone…yet. She pulled it out and her heart skipped a beat when she looked at the caller ID. The tears began to form as she accepted the call._

"_Hello?" She asked her tone quiet as she fought against her surging emotions._

* * *

Lady A: Oh my, that is one hell of a place to leave off at. Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out who called her and why. *smirks knowingly* Yes, I know I'm wicked. See you next time, cats. *winks*


End file.
